Silently Screaming
by miss.secret.haven
Summary: She hated him he wanted her to enjoy this. He was succeeding too. WARNING: Mature & 1st chapter is a Repost. Review! COMPLETEDpossible sequal! :
1. In his Presence

Summary: She hated him; he wanted her to enjoy this. He was succeeding too. 

Author's Note: Please note this chapter will not be mature, but the rating will be for chapters to come will be very much mature. Please know that if you do not enjoy such fics, do not read past this chapter. (This story could end now for anyone not wanting to read more into the mature aspect of this story.) Anyone who reads, please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**

In His Presence

"Shhhh," he whispered, holding his finger to her lips, pressing upon them lightly.

She whimpered almost silently, but not silent enough; footsteps could be heard nearing them ever so slowly.

He motioned her backwards, further into the depths of the shadows, his wand against her waist. This was definitely not a time to disagree, he'd thought this out.

She'd never have thought him daft, nor had she ever thought him extremely intelligent; not that he couldn't be… he just portrayed himself as lazy. And he was… unless he wanted something, and tonight, he wanted something. Tonight was not going to be in her favor.

His hands shoved her almost delicately into the stone wall, further from the footsteps. She could feel his hand reach around her, grabbing a handle that lay hung beside her and opening it with a quick swing of his hand. His acts were silent and unheard. Lucky for him, not so much for her, he slowly ushered her into the room he had just exposed.

The room was dark, the air musty, a feeling of fear washed over her body, fulfilling her from her finger nails to the very end of the hairs on her skin, and this made her tremble. This did not go unnoticed by him either; he nearly smiled but stopped himself before he did so.

He turned her to face him, revealing his features sketched into a slight sly grin. This made her whimper in fear, "Malfoy."

"Granger," he spoke with great authority, her legs beginning to shake, ready to give in, to let her fall freely into a lump on the cold stone floors.

He grasped her arms, steadying her, willing her not to fall, "why are we- why are you- what's going on?" she sighed, her words all jumbled and barely recognizable.

He felt a chuckle from deep beneath his gut rising, but he shoved it back down as to not change the atmosphere of the situation, "well now Granger, that isn't a proper way to begin a conversation, let alone hold a greeting."

She breathed heavily, her lungs grasping the air gratefully, she knew not of what to say next. She mumbled something incoherent, at a loss of speech.

He let a smirk wash across his pale face, creeping into his every feature, "I think what you meant to say Granger was 'good evening Malfoy, might I inquire why you have brought me to this abandoned classroom in the late hours of the night?' wasn't it?"

Looking him in the eyes she saw something seldom seen in any boys face when their gaze is upon hers: lust… or was she imagining things?

"I'll take that as a yes," he retorted to the silence of her voice, trailing his eyesight down her body, "well, to answer these questions so thoughtfully asked," he began, "I myself also say good evening," he paused, perhaps waiting for a response. He began after a moment of silence, letting the lack of her vocals slide from his conscious, "I have brought you here for none other than the one reason you have probably already thought of, you yourself being the smart girl you are mustn't have overlooked it."

Her eye widened, she was truly afraid now, was he really speaking such words? Had she heard them wrong? Was she interpreting the sounds passing from his tongue to lips to her ears? There was a lot of way to travel, it was a possibility right?

He gasped in pure enjoyment, "no? The Miss Granger, top student, does not know what I mean?" he chided. "Such blasphemy!" he exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from his lips.

She shook her head furiously, tears welling up in her eyes, creating a glossy shine.

His hands still grasping her arms, he tightened his grip, emitting a squeak from her. "No? Well then Granger I must tell you…" he began, "or perhaps I shall just show you," he grinned devilishly. "We've always been told that an example is always the best way to understand something," his eyes shined with enjoyment.

He pulled her closer to his body, she screamed, "stop it!" He however silenced her immediately once she felt his want poking at her side.

"Don't put up a fight, no need for that tonight." His devilish grin still looming before her eyes before her brought her lips to his, a fierce kiss storming her. His tongue instantly pushing through her lips and began thoroughly exploring the cavern of her mouth.

A tear escaped her eye, her stomach tightened, and she groaned. He expertly roamed his hands across her body, touching and caressing her just the right way to make her whimper in his presence; his tongue doing wild things to her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, making her moan. She hated him; he wanted her to enjoy this. He was succeeding too. He wanted her body. And now, she was aching for his.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the read, please review. I won't post more chapters if this story is not well reviewed and wanted. Thanks a bunch. :) 


	2. See the End

Author's Note: Ok, so this is the last chapter... I think. Haha. Well no, this is the last chapter, but I am considering a sequal. :) Anyways, Enjoy! And of course, review when you are done!**

* * *

**

See the End

_A tear escaped her eye, her stomach tightened, and she groaned. He expertly roamed his hands across her body, touching and caressing her just the right way to make her whimper in his presence; his tongue doing wild things to her mouth, her neck, her shoulders, making her moan. She hated him; he wanted her to enjoy this. He was succeeding too. He wanted her body. And now, she was aching for his._

He continued his acts, kissing her furiously, his hands groping every inch of her. And yet, he still wasn't satisfied. He tore off her cloak with one swift movement, she yelped in response. He laughed manically as he heard her. He was pleased with her response.

He let his left hand trail down the side of her, slowly. He stopped once he reached the end of her skirt before lightly tracing his fingers at the exposed skin beneath it. His fingers followed the length of her leg under her skirt, massaging her thighs tenderly. She moaned as her head tilted backwards.

She hated him.

He pushed her to the wall at the back of the room, pinning her there. His finger clasped onto the edge of her panties as he moved it slightly as to give his hand room to cup her buttocks.

She was feeling a burn; it was telling her to beg him to satisfy her. She however would not let herself. She despised the despicable boy who was expertly pleasuring her every sense… except her rational sense… that was still screaming for her to be rescued.

She wasn't sure what his thoughts consisted of, and she wasn't sure why he was doing this… but she did know, that if she was to somehow escape his clutches, she's have to think fast. She'd have to think of something bloody quick.

He ground himself into her thigh, she could feel him. "Malfoy," she breathed, "please –S…" her breath was hitched, and before she could finish her plea, he plunged his finger into her. She nearly screamed but her voice was caught and all that escaped her mouth was a low moan.

He smirked, "well you did say please…" he said, his finger replaced with two, moving erratically.

She moaned it pure ecstasy, despising her body for betraying her like that, "nooo!" she half screamed as he continued pleasuring her furiously. She was on the edge, and he knew it. "Please, Malfoy!" she began begging, "s-s-s-t…" she couldn't finish her word before she released, her head flinging back, hitting the stone behind her. She clutched onto his robes as her screams of horror and pleasure filled the room.

He laughed, his mouth showing a slight grin. He had just given the Gryffindor Princess her first orgasm, not that he would know it was her first… or would he?

She was breathing hard, trying to stay conscious. She wasn't having much luck though, and she fainted on the spot.

Minutes later her eyes fluttered open and she jumped, scared. Her breathing was quick and she darted her eyes around, taking in her surroundings. She was not in an abandoned classroom, nor was she with Malfoy… she was in the Library. A book was sprawled open on her lap, a romance novel.

She sighed in relief. It had all been a sick dream. She smiled inwardly, although she couldn't rid herself the feeling of disappointment that filled her. She shook her head, in attempt to toss away all thoughts; she looked about and noticed the library was completely deserted. She must have been sleeping for quite some time. She groaned and picked herself up out of the chair before heading out of the library, she wouldn't want to be caught out of bed.

She sneaked her way back to the common room, and up to the girl's dorm. She began to change to her night dress when she noticed her panties were completely drenched… she must not have noticed earlier in her frantic awakening… but then again, they were really quite a mess…

**THE END

* * *

**

A/N: So, did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Do you want a sequal? Well all of these questions can be answered in a review, so go on now, push the pretty little button and leave me one! I won't bite! I promise:D 


End file.
